


Lost

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: Underfell - Fandom, underswap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: Red and Blue are out exploring the mountain when hey get lost in a snowstorm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you can also read the comic here- http://13thcatofthegate.deviantart.com/art/Lost-Pg1-642067589

Lost

Sanscest cherryberry

UF sans/ US sans

 

How did it get like this? Red had agreed to go on this little adventure just to get out of the house. Blue had been so excited to go explore the mountain now that they were on the surface. Now they were lost in a snow storm. Red being the tougher of the two kept walking even though the snow stung his eyes and any exposed bone felt as if ice were coating them.

"Red, I'm cold... I don't know if I can go any farther." Blue stopped rubbing his arms where his shirt and gloves didn't cover. Red stopped not hearing the small steps of his lighter counterpart. Turning he walked back to him and put an arm around his shoulders rubbing his upper arms to get some warmth back. "Come on blue, we can't stay here." They must had been walking about 20 min when Red spotted something in the distance. It was a cabin, there was no smoke coming from the chimney so it was empty. "Blue we can... Blue?!"

30 min later-

It was weird the cold was disappearing as blue opened his eyes. A bright light made him wince as a fire came into view. It wasn't outside, it was in a fireplace. Looking around the white stone changed to wood logs and mud or clay of some kind. The floor was wood as well but where he was sitting was covered with a large rug. Speaking of where he was sitting it wasn't on the rug, it was someone's lap. Blue was wrapped in a heavy quilt with two arms around him. When he moved the arms tightened and Red's face nuzzled into his shoulder. Blue froze, what happened? The last thing he remembered was walking with Red through the storm and then the cold.

"R-Red..." there was a startled noise as he jerked awake and loosen his grip.

"Blue? You're awake." Blue nodded hearing a sigh of relief come from him. "What happened?" Blue asked. Leaning back and scratching the back of his head Red let go of him.

"Well, you almost froze out there in the snow. You passed out just as we found this place. Lucky for us no one was here and it's got enough wood for a fire."

"I'm still a bit cold..." Blue looked under the quilt and quickly wrapped it tighter around himself. "Uh... Red, where are my clothes?"

Red grinned "They were wet from the snow you landed in so I had to take them off."

"You undressed me?!"

"Well it was ether you get sick or I took them off." Red glared at Blue getting a shocked look in return. Looking away he turned his attention to the fire.

"D-Did you enjoy it?" This time it was Red that was shocked looking back at Blue. "W-What?"

"Did you enjoy undressing me?" Red blushed wrapping his arms back around him.

"I don't know... I guess I did."

There was a smile that went across Blues face as he wiggled out of Reds grip. Turning quickly Blue pined Red to the floor letting the quilt fall away. "I hope you did enjoy undressing me because now it's my turn." Reaching for the hem of Reds sweater he yanked it up with Red trying to stop him.

"B-Blue, wait!" When the garment finally was removed Blue stopped. Scars and cracks covered Reds bones, some of his ribs even looked as if they had been broken off and healed back together. Red looked worried as Blues eyes scanned every one of them and when he reached up to run his fingers across one Red flinched.

"I like your scars, they're like proof of how strong you are." Red looked at Blue in shock as he traced another scar.

"You... You think I'm strong?" Blue nodded his bright eyes still fixed on the marks.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Red smiled and his eyes began to well up with tears. "Oh, no, Red did I say something wrong?"

Red shook his head and sat up giving Blue a kiss. "No Blue, you said everything right." Glancing at the window the storm was still raging almost blocking the sight of the trees. Wrapping his arms around Blue he carefully lowered them both to the quilt that now covered the floor. "Since we're going to be here for a while." Blue smiled as Red leaned in to start kissing at his neck making Blue let out a whimper.

Red was enjoying the little noises he managed to coax out of Blue as he moved to his collar bone and started to nibble at it. When he bit down hard Blue jumped, "RED!" Letting go of the bone Red raised his head to see the large light blue blush crossing his face.

"Aw- come on Blue, I know you like that." Blue tried to keep the blush from getting bigger but failed. "And I know you like this too." Red began licking at his ribs getting another and even louder moan from Blue.

Red payed close attention to every rib as he moved lower giving the last one he came to a little nibble. Blue was clawing at the quilt that was under them as he felt his magic gather at his pelvis. He thought for a moment that Red was going to let him catch his breath until he felt sharp teeth brush his upper thigh bone. "Red?"

"Time to have some fun." he could hear Red whisper as he raised Blues hips.

"Fun? what do you mean by fu-AH!" Reds tongue slid over his pubis bone making it glow a soft blue. "AH-AHA, Red!"

After a few more careful licks Blues folds started to take shape. Once the magic settled Red wasted no time eating it out and making Blue throw his head back and arch his spine. "God Blue you taste so good."

Blue tried to catch his breath, "Red... that feels... AH! so good." Blues shaking hands reached for Reds face bringing him back up for a kiss. "Are you feeling warmer Blue?"

"Very warm." With a grin Red reached down to the sensitive nub between Blues legs. "Good, now lets get you hot." There was a loud gasp as Reds fingers dipped into the moist entrance. Blue let out small squeaks and moans making red continue thrusting his fingers.

"AH! Red... I... can't take much more." Red stopped pulling his fingers away making Blue grab for his shorts and tug them down. "Damn Blue..."

"Please, I can't wait any longer." Red leaned in and kissed the shivering skeleton to calm him down a bit as he carefully pushed into him. Blue broke the kiss gasping for air as he was filled to the hilt. Once Blue calmed a bit he opened his eyes showing the heart shaped eye lights. Moving his hips a bit Blue rubbed his legs against Reds making him growl. "Stars Blue..." Kissing him again Red pulled out and slowly pushed back in. He did it a few more times nipping at Blues jaw. "Hey Blue, lets do something different."

"Wha...?" Red grabbed Blues leg turning him onto his stomach and moved his hips so that he was on all fours. Leaning over top of him Red bit at the back of Blues neck and shoulder. "Much better." Red picked up pace getting louder moans in return "Red...AHHHAA- More..."

Red was getting close to his limit as he thrust in deeper "Ah! Fuck, I'm going to cum." Grabbing Blues hips he thrusts in as deep as he could and held him there as he climaxed sending a mix of red and blue magic dribbling down their legs. Giving a few light thrust Blue soon had his own climax sending both of them to the floor out of breath.

"Sorry Blue." Blue looked at him for a moment confused before he smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You don't need to be sorry Red, that felt really good."

"Only good?" Blue smiled even bigger wrapping his arms around Red "Okay it was amazing!"

"Heh, thought so." The cold of the cabin started to creep in on them even being so close to the fire. Grabbing the quilt Red wrapped them up cuddling together to keep warm.

Looking to the window again Blue buried his skull under his chin. "How much longer is the storm going to last?" Red shook his head. "A few more hours."

"Yawn, wake me up in a half hour..."

"...Why?"

"Meh, hee, hee, so we can do it again."

End-


End file.
